Stakeout
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Cloud's delivery service isn't doing too well, and he finds himself desperately in need of a job. He ends up taking a job with Reno and the Turks, somewhat reluctantly.  Yaoi, CloudxReno
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cloud's delivery service isn't doing too well, and he needs a job. He ends up taking a job with Reno and the Turks, somewhat reluctantly.**

**Rating: M - language, eventual yaoi/lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does - this fic is solely written for fun.**

* * *

It was with more than a bit of trepidation that Cloud Strife first reported for duty, working for – of all people – the Turks, and ShinRa. Nor had the decision to take a contract position with the organization come easily to Cloud. Times were hard, economically, and Strife Delivery Service was in very real danger of going belly up.

And so it came to pass, that Cloud finally took up Rufus ShinRa's offer of employment, on a contract basis. He needed to earn a paycheck somehow, even if he felt a little bit dirty about who was signing those paychecks. The first day that Cloud reported for duty, he did feel like he had sold a little bit of his soul, just to keep a roof over his head, and himself fed. Reno, quite frankly, had disgusted Cloud with his declarations of wanting to 'help rebuild ShinRa' – as if Cloud would want any part in that.

Cloud reported for duty with a sullen attitude; not entirely unexpected by the Turks, as they were well aware of the brooding blond's moods. Reno's cheerful disposition was not well received by Cloud, who really didn't want to be there in the first place.

"So, you finally decided to join us, yo," Reno said to Cloud as he entered the Turks' office that morning, sipping on his first cup of coffee. "It's about time!" The redhead practically fell back into his desk chair lazily, putting his feet up on the desk as he nursed his steaming mug of coffee.

"This isn't a permanent gig, Reno," Cloud replied stonily, taking a cup of coffee that Elena was quietly offering him. "Thank you, Elena," he said gratefully, as he inhaled the comforting aroma.

"You're welcome, Cloud," Elena replied, with the tiniest of smiles. "And welcome aboard." Even though they had once been enemies, Elena always held a soft spot of gratitude for the planet's hero. She would not easily forget that Cloud and his friends had teamed up with Reno and Rude years ago, to save her and Yuffie from the perverted clutches of Don Corneo.

Elena smiled, knowing that there was another Turk who held a soft spot for Cloud, and for reasons other than gratitude over saving their life. She also knew the other Turk would never admit his feelings out loud. _I wonder if working together like this will bring them together_, she mused, glancing at Reno, then Cloud. Elena could feel the tension between the two – it was somewhere between animosity and sexual frustration.

"Reno, I'm only here on a contract basis, you know," Cloud warned, glancing at him very quickly, then staring at his boots.

"Yeah, I _know_ that," Reno replied, irritably. "Still, you're on ShinRa's payroll, and you're working with us Turks, so you answer to Tseng. And if Tseng's unavailable, you answer to _me_." He finished the sentence with a sardonic smirk, as he downed the rest of his coffee, and stood up quickly from his chair. Cloud made a face over Reno's assertion that he'd have to answer to _anyone_.

"Stop being such an asshole, Reno," Elena interjected, rolling her eyes. "Here," she said, handing file folders out to both Reno and Cloud. "Our latest assignment is tailing these guys," she said, pointing to the contents inside her folder. "Tseng and Rude are already out in the field, and Tseng has asked me to brief both of you—"

"Wait a minute, yo," Reno interrupted, eyes narrowing as he quickly scanned Tseng's report within the folder. "They're in the field already? What the fuck, Elena? I'm second in command here, why was I not informed—"

"I am informing you _now_, Reno," Elena said coolly. "And, Tseng did try to reach you before he called in Rude and myself – said he couldn't get a hold of you. Also?" Elena added, smirking, "you're _late_."

"I'm _always_ late, Laney," Reno scoffed, tossing the folder on his desk. "Well, whatever. I skimmed Tseng's report – now I want to hear your take on it, Elena." Reno much preferred Elena's assessments over Tseng's, although he'd never admit it out loud. Tseng was too dry, too… 'just the facts.' Elena's street smart edge was something Reno valued – it added an element that he could relate to, in fleshing out Tseng's overly academic case summaries.

"So," Cloud finally spoke, eyeing Tseng's reports. "More thugs. Stealing what Rufus thinks should be his, I guess," he remarked dryly. "Well, I'm ready." He shifted as he reached behind him for his sword bag, patting it, as if to verify its presence.

"These aren't just your average brainless thugs, Cloud," Elena warned. "Our intel gives us reason to believe that they are armed even better than the ShinRa military. Who's providing them with their weaponry, is, of course, something we need to investigate. They seem to be very powerful, and are setting up camp in random areas, apparently drilling for Mako. Illegally, of course."

"Oh _fuck_," Reno breathed. "Well…depending on what kind of firepower they're packing, it…might make things a little more challenging. We can take 'em though, right Strife?" The Turk smirked at the former mercenary, feeling his pulse race slightly as he eyed the well-muscled arms as they raised and lowered the steaming mug of coffee to those pouty, kissable lips.

"Yeah, Reno," Cloud replied, finally gracing the redhead with a smile. "Between us all, we'll fucking waste them." He grinned widely as he set his mug down on Reno's desk_. _

_Down, Turk!_ Reno thought, as lustful thoughts of Cloud invaded his brain. _What the fuck are you thinking like that for? We got a job to do, no screwing around. _Still, as seriously as Reno took his job, he couldn't help but steal glances at Cloud every now and then, wondering if the quiet blond felt any attraction toward him as well.

Reno's cell phone suddenly rang, and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. "It's Tseng," he informed everyone, after checking the caller ID. "What's going down, boss? You get a lead on these dudes?" Reno inquired.

"Reno," Tseng's voice came over the phone. He sounded strained, and frustrated. "Rude and I are by the old Midgar ruins, and we've apprehended some of them. Rude is…processing them right now" Reno chuckled at this, knowing exactly what sort of tactics Rude employed when "processing" suspects.

"However," Tseng continued, "the group split up – guess they caught wind of us, or something. There's a group of six men who left in an SUV. Rude finally persuaded one of the men we apprehended to talk…he said they were headed for Junon Harbor. It's possible they mean to catch a boat there, so we need you to tail them, Reno. Strife there yet?"

"Yeah, he's here," Reno replied, nodding at Cloud. "So, head to Junon? I can fly us out in the chopper faster than those bastards can drive."

"Exactly what I was thinking," agreed Tseng. "You and Strife head there now; I'll need Elena in the crime lab to run ballistics."

"Okay, bossman," Reno replied easily. "Laney's not gonna like that, yo," he said, chuckling. "Call you when we hit Junon, Tseng. Later." Reno hung up the phone, and faced Elena and Cloud. "Right," he said gruffly. "Here's the deal. Tseng and Rude got some of the guys , but some are heading to Junon. Cloud and I are to head out there now to tail them, I'm flying us out. Elena, Tseng needs you here on site to run ballistics on the weapons they've recovered."

Elena sighed. "You know…you guys are damned lucky I dig being in the lab as much as I do," she muttered, smiling slightly in spite of her protests. "But you're gonna owe me."

"I'll bring you sushi on the way back, okay?" Reno replied, grinning. "Come on Strife, let's go. Ready?"

"Yeah," Cloud said quietly. "I'm ready." Reno waved to Elena, and gestured toward the stairwell to Cloud. Soon, they were out on the roof, near the helipad. Grinning excitedly, Reno quickly climbed into the helicopter, and threw a headset on, flipping switches and turning dials. Cloud got in and secured his sword bag, then hesitantly climbed into the passenger seat next to Reno.

"You okay, man?" Reno asked Cloud, offering him a headset. Cloud smiled politely, and took the headset from Reno, putting it on.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Reno," Cloud said. "Thanks. I just…tend to get motion sickness sometimes. I really hope that doesn't happen though, it's fucking embarrassing."

The Turk laughed. "Well, um…there's puke bags over there if you need 'em," Reno said, indicating a stack of airsickness bags near Cloud's feet. "Don't feel bad, yo. You know who I heard used to yak their guts out every time they traveled in the 'copter?"

"Who?" Cloud asked, suddenly interested.

Reno grinned, as he released the throttle, and prepared the helicopter for liftoff. "None other than tall, dark and badass Vincent Valentine."

"Really?" Cloud replied, laughing. "I can't believe it. Vincent always seems so…freaking _steady_, you know?"

"Yeah, well…apparently his stomach was none too steady, from what I heard," Reno cracked. He regarded Cloud, giving him a warm smile as Reno directed the helicopter on its flight path. "That make you feel any better?"

"Actually, it does," Cloud admitted, quietly studying Reno as he piloted the helicopter. Reno displayed a whole other side when flying, Cloud noticed. He was calm, cool, and efficient. _Probably the way I feel when I ride Fenrir, is how Reno feels when he's flying,_ Cloud mused.

"Hey, Reno," Cloud said suddenly. "If we get through this okay, I'll take you for a ride on Fenrir sometime," he offered impulsively. Cloud blushed slightly, then stammered, "If…you want to, that is."

Reno's eyes widened at the offer. "Uh, hell yeah, I want to!" he replied eagerly. "I mean…well, Fenrir's pretty fucking badass, you know. I've always wanted to go for a ride on that thing." He smiled easily at Cloud, grateful for the sudden gesture of friendship.

"And by the way," Reno continued, seriously. "We will get through this okay. There are no other options, got it? I got your back, and you got mine. Partner," he added cheerfully.

"I thought Rude was your partner," Cloud said, smiling.

"Well, yeah, he is," Reno drawled, banking the helicopter to the right. Junon Harbor was now within their sights, and he prepared to set the helicopter down at Junon airport. "But hey, we're partners for at least today, right? So, when all's said and done, drinks are on me. Then a ride on Fenrir. Sounds like a date!" Reno blurted, then blushed madly as the words left his lips. _Oh shit_, he thought. _Way to jump the gun there, Turk._

Surprisingly, Cloud didn't protest Reno's choice of words. "Yeah…a drink later sounds good," he agreed. "It's a plan, then."

"Oh, _good_," Reno replied, grinning stupidly as he reached the helipad and set the chopper down easily. Cutting off the engine, Reno turned to Cloud, and said, "Okay, Cloud….now let's rock and roll."


	2. Chapter 2

Having landed the helicopter, Reno and Cloud immediately disembarked, and readied themselves before setting off on foot to where the criminals had last been spotted - according to what intel Tseng had available, anyway. They were reportedly sequestered in the foothills of Junon, some miles away from the harbor. Cloud threw his sword bag on over his back, and Reno holstered his EMR, along with a .380 handgun. He grabbed another handgun from his stash on the helicopter - a 9 mm - and offered it to Cloud. "Here," Reno said, handing it over to Cloud. "You might need this later."

"Thanks," Cloud replied, taking the handgun from Reno. His fingers brushed against Reno's as he took it. _Gods, he's warm...so warm_, Reno thought fleetingly.

"I have to warn you, Reno," Cloud said, grinning, "I am a horrible shot. Just ask Vincent...gods know, he tried teaching me, took me to the shooting range and everything."

Reno laughed. "Don't worry about it, Cloud. I mean, for close range - I know you're going to use your sword anyway. Just, you know - if we have to attack from a distance or something...well, I want you to be well armed."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. I think we're good. Weapons-wise, anyway. Reno, you got some binoculars?"

"Yeah, good idea, yo. I've got a small pair in here," he replied, rummaging through the metal chest aboard the helicopter. "Night vision goggles too, if we need 'em." He threw both items, along with several hand grenades, into a messenger bag, and threw it over his shoulder.

"I hope we get this shit done before sundown, Reno," Cloud cracked, smiling. "Remember, first round of drinks will be on me."

"I don't think so, Strife," Reno replied, smirking. "Remember, I said that I would be buying the first round...and then, you owe me a ride on that bike of yours."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Cloud chuckled. "Well, we'd better get going then, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we should," Reno replied briefly. He quickly consulted his GPS, and plotted out their route. "Our goal is this area over here," Reno told Cloud, pointing at the foothills as displayed on the GPS. "Looks like it's five miles out on foot. Ready when you are, yo." He pocketed the GPS, and secured the helicopter. Hoisting the messenger bag over his shoulder, Reno nodded at Cloud silently, and they headed toward the hills, seeking out a secluded place from which they could do some reconnaissance.

The midday sun was brutal, as Cloud and Reno made their way across the countryside. The walk from the helipad to the foothills wasn't terribly long – several miles – but Cloud's fair skin was already getting a bit of a burn. Reno had even noticed that a spray of faint freckles was starting to appear on the bridge of Cloud's nose, and he thought it was rather…attractive. He cleared his throat awkwardly, as he caught himself staring, and quickly averted his gaze.

Fortunately for Reno, he had been smart enough to bring a hat, to keep the sun out of his face. Even so, the sun beat down relentlessly, and as he sweated, it plastered his long hair to his head, neck and back.

"Gods, it's fucking hot," Reno muttered, as he took a swig of bottled water. "Want some?" he inquired of Cloud, offering him the bottle.

"Yeah, thanks," Cloud replied, taking the bottle from Reno, as he wiped sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand. "Damn, it really is hot," Cloud muttered as he sipped the water. "I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"You're getting sunburned, yo," Reno observed, as he began rummaging in his bag. "Here, let's get out of the sun, and put on some sunscreen. Neither one of us will do a damned bit of good on this mission, if we get heatstroke." They walked ahead to a small bank of trees, that provided a bit of shade. Reno located a small tube of sunscreen in his bag; he immediately peeled off his tank top as he began applying the sunscreen. Cloud stood there dumbly, watching Reno in all his half-naked glory, as if seeing him for the first time. He swallowed hard, as he felt his groin stir; he'd never seen Reno without his shirt before, and the man had more muscles than Cloud had thought, belying Reno's lean and slight appearance.

Cloud followed suit, peeling off his own sweat-drenched tank top and quietly cleared his throat. "Reno?" he called, a bit haltingly. "You do me…and I'll do you," he offered.

Reno spun around, shocked out of his complacency. "What?" he blurted. "What...did you just say?" His eyes traveled up and down Cloud's bared chest and torso, and he involuntarily licked his lips at the sight. _Gods, I am never going to keep my head in the game if he leaves his shirt off_, Reno fretted.

Chuckling, Cloud took the tube of sunscreen from Reno's hand and explained. "I meant," he said, smirking, "that you do my back, and I'll do yours. With the sunscreen. What did you _think _I meant?" It was a redundant question, as Cloud knew damned well what Reno meant. The sexual tension between the two was nearly palpable, and this fact was not lost on Cloud.

Even in the hot sun, felt himself blushing under Reno's gaze. What was it about the redheaded Turk that made him feel...all giddy inside? He hadn't admitted these feelings to anyone, but the more he was around Reno, the more flustered he felt. Cloud was pretty sure Reno was attracted to him; after all, he'd caught Reno staring at him many times, when he didn't think Cloud would notice.

But Cloud had noticed. He had most definitely noticed. And then, Cloud had started to do a little staring himself. He swallowed audibly again, as Reno turned his back to him, awaiting some sunscreen. Cloud squirted a bit on his hands and rubbed them together, then carefully applied it over Reno's shoulders, and lean-muscled back. Reno nearly groaned under Cloud's touch; he felt the heat increase in his face, as Cloud massaged the sunscreen into the skin of his back, in slow circles.

Finally, a pleasured moan did slip out, despite Reno's best efforts to contain it. Trying to downplay it, Reno stretched slightly. "Muscles are a little stiff, yo," he muttered. _That's not all that's stiff…_

"Yeah, we have been walking for quite a while, haven't we?" Cloud observed, handing the sunscreen over to Reno. "Here. Now you can do me."

Reno chuckled as he took the sunscreen from Cloud. "Wiseass," he replied, smirking. "You're right, though, Cloud," he said, as he began applying the sunscreen to Cloud's muscular shoulders. "We really should have reached the high hills by now. Wonder if my GPS is off?"

"Well, we'll look at it again after…you're done here," Cloud murmured, leaning back into Reno's cool touch. He, too, nearly groaned at the pleasurable sensation; Reno's fingers felt refreshingly cool, and he felt himself blushing underneath his already heated face. "I feel better already, Reno," Cloud murmured. "Thanks."

"No prob," Reno replied with a grin, as he threw the sunscreen back in his back, and pulled his tank top back on. Looking over at Cloud, he noticed that Cloud was doing the same; Reno absently wondered what it would be like to remove that shirt from Cloud himself…along with the rest of his clothing…

Reno shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, but not before Cloud had caught him blatantly staring. Again. Their eyes locked; the silence and tension hung between the two like a fine mist.

"Reno, I—" Cloud began, breaking the heavy silence. Impulsively, Reno stepped forward, and kissed a stunned Cloud gently on the lips.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Reno said softly, as he brushed Cloud's face tenderly with his fingers.

"Yeah," Cloud whispered, his blue eyes gazing into Reno's. _Gods, what just happened?_ Cloud thought. _This is not quite…what I expected would happen on this mission._

"As much as I'm enjoying…this, we've got a job to do," Reno said seriously. "Let's get our bearings and set off again. You hydrated enough now?"

Cloud nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, I'm good. Glad we stopped for a bit, but I'm good to go now."

"Good," Reno replied, squinting as he studied his GPS. "Fuck," he muttered, peering at the device. "Can't get a goddamned signal."

"Maybe you should talk to Rufus about buying some more satellites," Cloud quipped, leaning back against a rubber tree, grinning.

Reno cackled. "You know, you're pretty funny, Strife," he commented. "Well, I think we're on the right track here," Reno said, turning his attention back to the GPS. "Distance might be off, but we should be almost there." He squinted up into the thick tree canopy, unable to see the summit, but it was clear they were now heading upward.

"Let's move on out," Reno said firmly, hoisting his messenger bag and his EMR_. The sooner we finish this mission, the sooner Cloud and I can finish our…talk. _He smiled, recalling the sensation of his lips on Cloud's; the feeling would carry him through the rest of his day.

They trudged on in near silence, for another forty minutes or so. Looking down a ravine to the right of the wooded path they were on, Reno suddenly caught sight of what looked like small warehouse; there looked to be some activity within. _Those are our guys, I'm sure of it_, Reno thought as he quickly surveyed the scene. _Have to find a place where we can monitor them safely._

"Cloud," Reno's whispered, lightly touching his arm. "Down there. That's gotta be them," he hissed. "Up there," he said, pointing to the crest of a hill some distance ahead of them. "We'll establish a post there, got me?"

Cloud nodded silently in acknowledgement, as he followed Reno up the short hill. Adrenaline was starting to rush through his veins. _This is it_, he thought. _Game time. _He shifted his sword bag on his shoulder slightly, and touched the handle of his sword briefly, as if to verify its presence.

* * *

At first glance, the warehouse set-up looked like any other backwoods mythril mining operation; apparently, the mining operation was a front for what the men were really up to – namely, drilling for mako.

Reno and Cloud stood watch for several hours, in the oppressively humid jungle; nothing really seemed to be happening, and it was starting to frustrate both men. Suddenly, two men appeared, exiting the small office at the front of the complex. They appeared to be deep in conversation. One was a tall, lumbering man; the other, ridiculously short looking next to the first man, although he appeared to be of average height. The shorter man had a weasel-like look about him.

Reno cocked his ear, hoping to hear what the men were discussing, but couldn't quite make out any of the words. It was clear that the conversation was getting louder, however, and more heated. "Can't hear shit from up here," Reno complained. He rummaged in his bag, and located a listening device; shaped like a single earbud, he slipped it into his ear, and waited and listened. Finally, he was able to decipher a few words out of the conversation.

"—grease that son of a bitch ShinRa," came one snippet from the tall man.

"I agree," replied weasel-face, "but we have to bide our time, idiot. You can't just waltz into town and off the president, you know."

Reno's eyes widened as he turned to Cloud. "They're talking about assassinating the president, Cloud!" he hissed. "Goddammit! We need to get out of—Cloud?" A flash of red and black entered Reno's line of vision before his brain could even identify what the item was.

"Guh—Reno…" Cloud moaned as he fell over, his hand clutching at the dart embedded in his neck. _Fuck_, Reno thought. _A fucking tranquilizer dart! What the—who—who shot that? _His eyes flitted about the landscape, as he searched desperately for the assailant.

Reno finally spotted him - too late - but well-hidden in a grove of ferns. He made eye contact with the beady-eyed man the moment the dart hit him in the neck. "Fuck, no!" Reno yelped, clutching desperately at his neck, trying to rip the dart out, but it was no use. He felt his entire body go slack and warm, as his vision faded into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Some time had passed before Reno came to, and when he did – it was in a most unpleasant way, via a cuff to the chin by one of his captors. Opening his eyes slowly, Reno's eyes focused on his surroundings_. They must have dragged us here_, Reno thought, as he tried, unsuccessfully, to move his arms. _How long have we been out cold? _he wondered.

His arms were yanked unnaturally behind his back; it became obvious quite quickly, that Reno was tied to a chair. As he looked up, he felt his heart leap into his throat as he saw Cloud, seated in a chair opposite him, and similarly bound. However, Cloud seemed to be in far worse shape than Reno; his face was bloodied, his lip and eyebrow swollen, where apparently he'd been beaten; and, Cloud also appeared to be still unconscious.

_No_, Reno thought, narrowing his eyes at the brutes who were holding them. _Not Cloud, no. Someone will so fucking pay for this._

The group of captors numbered three, total; all appeared to be heavier on brawn than brains. Reno figured them to be the muscle behind this operation; this further begged the question of who was in charge. The Turk was stunned out of his thoughts, as the most brutish looking of the three, a man in a flak vest, spontaneously hauled off and punched an unconscious Cloud in the mouth, causing his head to roll back and forth sickly. "Planet's hero, huh?" the big man jeered. Blood started to seep from the wound; Reno briefly though about how he'd like to kiss away that pain for Cloud. In his next thought, rage took over, as he struggled futilely with the ropes binding his hands.

"Ngggh!" Reno grunted, teeth bared, as he glared furiously at his captors. They all turned to regard Reno, with some amusement.

"So," began one man, clad in a green shirt. "You're awake. Mind telling us what you and Cloud Strife were doing snooping around here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Not gonna tell you," Reno retorted, grunting. The man in the black shirt, silent until now, stepped forward and kicked Reno squarely in the shin. The pain made him gasp. _Steel-toed boot_, Reno noted, as he tried to talk himself through the pain.

"Answer our question," Black Shirt said, sneering. "We got all your weapons, I know you ain't no civilian—"

"Yeah?" Reno retorted. "And neither are you, from what I've seen of your arsenal. Who's supplying your arms?"

"What do _you_ know about our arsenal?" Green Shirt blurted, looking a bit worried.

Flak Vest, shook his head in warning at Green Shirt. "Can it," he muttered. "Now, look here," Flak Vest continued, addressing Reno. " We can be fair. Just tell us what we need to know," he told Reno, "and we'll make it quick and painless for you both. Tell us nothing and…well, you won't like the alternative."

"So either way, we both fucking die, is that it?" Reno snapped. Really, these idiots were starting to piss him off.

"Yeah," replied Flak Vest. "But, how you choose to go out, is up to you. Looks like you want to do this the hard way, huh, asshole?" Stepping forward, he backhanded Reno across the mouth, and followed that with a punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey sarge," Green Shirt said to Flak Vest. _Hmm_, Reno thought. _Apparently the dude in the vest has some authority here. _Green Shirt moved over to Cloud and stood over him, running a finger over the unconscious man's lips.

_No_, Reno thought, suddenly horrified. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What do you say," Green Shirt continued, "we have a little fun with Pretty Boy here first, before we off them?"

"_No_! Don't you fucking touch him!" Reno screamed, lurching forward in his chair. Six eyes turned and looked at Reno curiously. Black Shirt started to laugh. "Think you struck a nerve there, Pete. What, is this your _boyfriend_ or something?" he asked Reno mockingly.

"No!" Reno retorted. "He's just…unconscious, asshole. What kind of fucking animals are you people, anyway?"

Flak Vest frowned at Reno, and came at him with a roundhouse and a left hook to the head. The Turk saw stars, as his head swung around dizzily, and his vision blurred as his head slumped forward onto his chest, and he drifted back into unsconsciousness.

"Not so tough now, are ya Red?" Flak Vest said mockingly. His cell phone suddenly sounded, and he quickly answered it, frowning as he did so. "Yeah?" he barked into the phone. "Okay, we'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Flak Vest said, turning to the other two men. "Boss wants us back at base. One of us needs to stay behind, keep an eye on our…guests. So, I guess it's on you to watch 'em for now," he said to Green Shirt/Pete.

"Not a problem," Pete replied, smirking. "These two assholes are out cold…they won't be any trouble." Reno's head was still slumped to the side, but he was slowly starting to come to.

"Be back shortly," Flak Vest muttered, as he exited the room with Black Shirt. Smirking, Pete pulled up a chair and, placing it in between Cloud and Reno, straddled it.

"You two idiots are messing with the wrong guys, let me tell you," Pete babbled, chuckling. "And lucky me, you're both…out like a light." He laughed, as he got up from the chair, and moved in front of Cloud, touching his knee. "Maybe…maybe I'll start with you," he murmured, sneering. "I always did have a thing for blonds." Pete ran his hand up the inside of Cloud's leg, stroking it. At that moment, Reno's eyes fluttered open, as he came to. Squinting through half-lidded eyes, he bared his lips as he saw Pete get into a kneeling position in front of a still-unconscious Cloud, continuing to stroke his inner thigh.

_Fucking bastard_, Reno thought, gritting his teeth. _I will kill you for this. _Reno decided to remain silent, and not draw any attention to himself; letting Pete think he was still unconscious, might buy the Turk a bit of time while he formulated a plan.

Reno's leg began to twitch, and he looked down at it, as if seeing it for the first time; he moved it, ever so slightly_. Idiots didn't bind my legs! _he thought joyously_. My arms are still tied, but maybe…maybe I can figure out a way to use my feet and my legs, to get out of here…_

Pete was now kneeling in between Cloud's legs, and was fondling his cock through the thin fabric of Cloud's pants. "No….no, stop," Cloud murmured, protesting weakly_. _"Please stop."

_Shit, he's starting to wake up_, Reno realized. _I've got to do something before this asshole violates Cloud any further._

"Too bad you're not as big as that sword of yours," Pete said mockingly, slipping his hand inside Cloud's pants. "Still, this'll do fine for now…then I'll see what your redheaded friend over there is packing." He laughed, as he removed his hand from inside of Cloud's pants, and began trying to unbutton them.

Reno flew into a simmering rage, wanting like hell to launch himself at this asshole who was assaulting a semi-conscious Cloud, but was still hopelessly restrained by the ropes binding his arms.

_Neck_, the Turk thought coldly, his eyes focusing on a small spot on the nape of Pete's neck. In one single, swift motion, Reno launched his lower body toward Pete's head, his feet flying out, boots gripping a spot on either side of Pete's head, near his ears.

"What the fuck!" Pete screamed, struggling against Reno's vice-like grip.

_Twist. Turn. Kill_, Reno thought, as he rotated his pelvis, while pressing his feet hard into Pete's skull. Using his feet, he twisted Pete's head until he heard a sickening crunch, and the man slumped over on the floor, right at Cloud's feet.

"Motherfucking waste of space," Reno muttered, spitting at the ground. "How fucking _dare _you."

"Reno?" Cloud said, hesitantly. "What—what the hell just happened?"

"That fucker was trying to—oh hell, these fucking ropes!" Reno cursed, as he struggled with his bonds. "Cloud, I can't get out! My legs are loose…looks like yours are too, but I can't untie these goddamned ropes!"

"Here," Cloud said firmly. "Back your chair up to me, quick! Maybe we can untie each other…I'll try getting you loose, but we'd better move fast. Someone will probably be checking on us soon."

"Good idea, Cloud," Reno said, using his legs to navigate his chair behind Cloud's. "Yeah, there's two other guys who were here earlier, guarding us. I bet they'll be back soon. _Hurry_, Cloud, please," Reno begged, as he felt Cloud's fingers groping his wrists, trying to locate the knot.

"I _know_, Reno," Cloud hissed, fingers working furiously at the knot. "I know!"

"Sorry," Reno muttered, apologizing. "I just want to get us the fuck out of here."

"Yeah, me too" Cloud grunted, still struggling with the knot. "Almost…there…I think I loosened it Reno, can you try wiggling your arms?"

"It does feel a bit looser," Reno agreed, "Keep at it, Cloud, keep at it…" he encouraged.

"There!" Cloud chirped triumphantly, as he completely loosened the knot. "Can you get it off now, Reno?"

"Think so," Reno muttered, as he worked his hands out of the loosened tie. "Got it, I got it! Cloud, you are a fucking genius of knots." He threw the rope to the ground and quickly stood up from the chair, kicking it over to the side as he did so.

"Quick, Reno," Cloud hissed. "I think someone's coming."

"Our weapons are all over here, yo," Reno commented, grabbing a pocket dagger from the stash of weapons in the corner. He quickly sliced through Cloud's ropes, freeing him. Cloud immediately got to his feet. "Gods, Reno," Cloud murmured, regarding the body on the floor. "What the fuck did you do to that guy?"

"Killed him," Reno replied briefly. He holstered his EMR and recovered his messenger bag. "Your sword is over here, Cloud." Reno pointed, indicating the sword bag leaning up against the far wall.

"How—how did you kill him?" Cloud inquired, puzzled. He grabbed his swords and secured the bag over his shoulder.

"With my goddamned feet," Reno replied stonily. "And if I could, I'd fucking do it again, Cloud. And again, and again, and again. What he could have done to you…"

"But he didn't," Cloud replied. Both men were now near the door, flattening their bodies against the wall as the crept along, checking to see if anyone was approaching.

"He didn't," Cloud repeated, lightly touching Reno's arm. "Because of you, Reno. Thank…you." He kissed Reno quickly on the lips, and gave him a warm smile. "Guess I owe ya."

"You owe me nothing, babe," Reno replied, smiling back at Cloud. "Just knowing you're okay…that's good enough for me. Let's get the fuck out of here now, Cloud."

"Not about to argue with that," Cloud said firmly, handgun drawn and ready. "Let's go."

* * *

**Hell YEAH, I had Reno break a guy's neck with his feet! Not entirely original; Jack Bauer did it first, on 24. Pretty fucking badass, though. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was stiflingly hot inside the cabin where Reno and Cloud had been held prisoner, and were still lingering, cautiously waiting and watching, as they plotted their escape. Cloud gazed at the sunlight filtering through a crack in the wall, highlighting a cloud of dust particles. Time seemed to slow as he stared at the swirling patch of dust.

Either that, or the heat was getting the better of him. Shaking his head, as if to clear his brain, he nudged Reno, who was at the door, ready in a defensive stance.

"Hey," Reno whispered, giving Cloud a small grin. "Want to make a break for it? Before we do, though, take one of these," he said, rummaging in his bag, and handing Cloud a hand grenade. "Now, don't pull the pin until you're ready to throw the fucking thing-"

"I know how grenades work, Reno," Cloud interrupted, smiling. "Can I have more than one?"

Reno nodded his head vigorously. "Absolutely. Take what you need, I've got a dozen in here." He opened the bag, and held it out for Cloud.

"I'll take just a few, since you have the bag," Cloud murmured. He grabbed three, and shoved them in the pockets of his cargo pants. "Let's go, Reno. I am so ready for that first round of drinks, you have no idea."

"Oh, I've got an idea, all right," Reno replied, grimacing. "I think we'll be racing each other to the bar, yo." Peering outside, around the corner of the doorway, Reno nodded as he took a deep breath. "Now, Cloud," he whispered. "Stick close to the buildings until we're clear."

"Okay," Cloud whispered in reply, his heart pounding. They would make it out of there safely, Cloud was certain. He didn't know _how _he knew this, but he had enough faith in himself and Reno to believe it. _We do make a good team_, Cloud thought, marveling a bit at this sudden realization. _Never thought I'd end up working alongside the Turks...never mind, partnered with a former enemy. _

Reno exited the cabin first, clinging to the outside wall in a lizard-like fashion. He waved Cloud over to him, who followed suit. Suddenly, they saw Flak Vest - aka "Sarge", and Black shirt exiting the office in the complex, directly opposite them. Following them was the short weasel-faced man, along with the tall brute Reno had seen earlier-the very same ones discussing assassinating Rufus ShinRa.

"Shit," Reno hissed. "We've got company."

"They haven't spotted us yet-" Cloud murmured hopefully. At that precise, unfortunate moment, Sarge raised his head, and his black, beady eyes met with Cloud's.

"Now!" Reno yelled, as he pulled the pin on the grenade he was holding, and lobbed it at the group of men. Cloud immediately did the same, and they both repeated the process, until all the grenades were deployed. The ensuing explosion felled the group of men; Reno and Cloud waited a moment until the smoke cleared to assess the damage. Nobody was moving.

"We'd better make sure they're all really dead," Cloud remarked, withdrawing his sword. Handgun in his right hand, and EMR held in his left hand, Reno charged and ran forward, screaming as if he were charging into battle. "_Reno_!" Cloud hissed, running after him. "Way to be discreet there, gods..."

The redhead jabbed his EMR into each motionless body, causing it to twitch. "Take that, you fuckers," he muttered, spitting at the ground in disgust.

"We've got to make sure they're really dead," Cloud repeated tonelessly. Cocking an eyebrow, Reno regarded him curiously. "What, this isn't good enough?" he asked, smirking. "We fucking blew them up, _and_ I electrocuted what was left of them. What more do you want to do?"

"This," Cloud replied, as he swung the fusion sword over his head, and, bringing it down, decapitated each of the men in a single, swift motion. Blood spurted up with each swing of the sword, staining Cloud's clothing and hands. Pausing to wipe the sweat out of his eyes, Cloud wiped his forehead with the back of his blood-covered hand, smearing the redness all over his forehead. _He looks...like a warrior, _Reno thought. The Turk felt his groin stiffen, and as he stared at Cloud - sweaty, filthy, and spattered with blood - he realized he had never been so turned on in his life.

"Cloud," Reno began, swallowing hard. It seemed as if he could barely catch his breath; the adrenaline high, combined with his burgeoning erection, were making it rather difficult for Reno to form complete sentences.

"I know," Cloud said, wiping the blood off of his blade onto his pants, lacking anything else with which to clean his sword. "I know, it's probably overkill to cut their heads off. But it's the only way to be sure."

"No," Reno replied, moving closer to Cloud, their faces mere inches apart. "No, I agree with you, Cloud. It's the only way...to be sure."

They stared at each other for half a minute, until Reno finally moved, and pulled Cloud to him in a crushing embrace, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Cloud responded in kind, grabbing Reno's ass, as he ground into Reno, pulling his pelvis into his own.

"Gods, Cloud," Reno moaned, running his hand up Cloud's backside. "We - fuck, man, but we need to get back to headquarters-"

"I know," Cloud replied, panting. "But I don't want to let you go...not yet."

"Mmm," Reno murmured, as Cloud's wandering hands continued massaging his backside. "Maybe a few more minutes."

"Don't forget," Cloud said huskily, his tongue teasing Reno's, "we have a date later. For drinks."

"Yeah," Reno replied distractedly. "Drinks."

* * *

It took great willpower and self-restraint, but Reno and Cloud finally managed to breathlessly extricate themselves from each other - most unwillingly, of course. But, Reno knew he had to immediately report what had happened to Tseng. He also knew, in all likelihood, that Tseng would insist on the medics checking out both himself and Cloud.

"Tseng," Reno spoke into his cell phone. "Mission complete. Cloud and I executed five men. No other signs of life here."

"Good," Tseng replied calmly. "Give me your coordinates, I'll send a team out there. Any injuries?"

"I'll email the coordinates from my PDA. Yeah, Cloud and I got tranq'ed and knocked on the head a few times," Reno replied casually, winking at Cloud, who stood there silently, arms folded, as he waited for Reno to finish up with Tseng. Cloud gave Reno a small smile, and wondered his heart rate would ever slow down. It seemed unlikely, given the effect Reno was having on Cloud - and vice versa.

"You what!" Tseng blurted. "Reno, I need you and Cloud to stay put, right where you are. Sending some medics to check you both out, you could have a concussion-"

"We're _fine_, yo," Reno interrupted impatiently. "Never better."

"Nevertheless," Tseng said decisively, "I am not clearing you to fly the chopper back until you've been checked out. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay, _dad_," Reno replied mockingly. "No, seriously, we won't go anywhere yet. I'd love to find a good bar around here, though..."

"I'm sending them now," Tseng replied. "You can have your whiskey after the medics are done with you." Reno thought he could hear a smile in Tseng's voice.

"Okay, we'll be here, Tseng," Reno promised. "See you later at headquarters."

"So," Reno said, turning to Cloud. "It's just like I figured. Tseng doesn't want me flying us back, since I got whacked on the head and all. I know he's right, but man. I wanted to get us out of here, you know? I've been looking forward to...our plans, later." He ran a finger up Cloud's bloodied and filthy bicep, and held him in a loose embrace.

"Yeah," Cloud whispered, feeling himself harden again. "I suppose we could both benefit from a shower first, though." He sniffed the air lightly, and laughed. "I kind of stink right now."

"I know I do," Reno replied, chuckling. He kissed Cloud slowly and languorously, groaning as he did so. "Cloud..." Reno murmured, running a hand through dusty blond hair. "I...never expected this to happen on a mission..."

"Neither did I," Cloud admitted, his fingers toying with Reno's ponytail, now matted with dirt and leaves. "I don't even know...what we're doing. What this is between us...whatever it is," he murmured, pullling Reno's bottom lip gently in between his teeth, "I don't want it to end, Reno..."

"It doesn't have to end," Reno replied, pulling back from Cloud, framing his face with his hands. _Gods_, the Turk thought, a bit astonished. _Even covered in dirt, and spattered with blood, Cloud Strife is just...beautiful. There's no other word for it._

"Why are you staring at me?" Cloud asked Reno, smiling. It made him feel all giddy inside, the way Reno was regarding him. _The way...that someone would look at their lover_, Cloud mused. _That's how Reno is looking at me right now. _He examined Reno's face a bit more closely, as if studying it very intently for the first time; tentatively, Cloud extended his fingers, and gently traced the tattoos lining Reno's cheekbones. He smiled down at Cloud, enjoying the cool sensation of Cloud's fingers on his sun-warmed face. Cloud drew in a sharp intake of breath, as he gazed into Reno's eyes, half-lidded with lust. _Like looking into the clear blue sky_, Cloud pondered. He thought it quite fitting, given Reno's love of flying.

"I like staring at you," Reno replied, holding Cloud in his arms, and gently swaying back and forth as they kissed softly. "What's your excuse?" he teased. "Why are _you _staring at _me_?"

"B-because," Cloud stammered, blushing. "You're beautiful, Reno," he suddenly blurted.

"Funny," Reno replied, kissing Cloud's forehead. "I was just thinking the same thing about you." The sound of helicopter blades suddenly filled the sky, and caused both men to look upward.

"Great fucking timing," Reno muttered. "Here's our team, and the medics. Well, the sooner we get checked out, the sooner we can get the fuck out of here."

* * *

Cloud and Reno retreated back a few steps as the helicopter landed. As soon as the blades slowed to a halt, the chopper door opened, and Rude and Elena disembarked, along with a ShinRa medic. Grabbing his kit, the medic immediately made his way over to where Cloud and Reno were standing. "I'm Ted," the medic told them in greeting. "Gotta check you both out, Tseng's orders."

"We know," Reno droned, clearly already bored with the idea. "Why don't you check Cloud out first, while I debrief Rude and Elena. He got clocked worse than I did."

"That's fine," Ted replied, setting down his medical kit. "Sir," he said to Cloud, motioning him to sit down on a nearby stump. "This won't take long."

"Okay," Cloud replied agreeably. He sat down dutifully, and waited for the medic to commence the examination.

Meanwhile, Reno had met Rude and Elena as they rushed over to him. "Reno!" Elena called to him. "Tseng's filled us in - you and Cloud were held hostage? Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Dirty, a bit tired, and we definitely _smell_ bad…but I think we've both seen worse," Reno replied, smiling. "So, as you can see over here," he said, motioning over to the corpses, "we found five baddies, and we got them all."

"There's only four here," Rude noted quietly.

"Good on ya, partner," Reno said teasingly. "But check the cabin. Guy in there with a broken neck. He hasn't moved in over an hour, and I assume he's not about to now."

"Anything…interesting transpire?" Rude asked quietly. Reno froze for a moment, and thought, briefly, that Rude was referring to the sexual tension between himself and Cloud. Rude continued staring at Reno, awaiting an answer; the redhead laughed, finally realizing that Rude was referring to the mission."

"As a matter of fact, partner," Reno replied, "yeah. Something pretty huge – these assholes were planning to assassinate Rufus."

"Holy shit," Rude and Elena exclaimed, almost simultaneously. "Nice job, Reno. Cloud," Rude murmured appreciatively.

"Was it necessary, though, to decapitate every last one of them?" Elena inquired, as she surveyed the scene.

Reno nodded. "It was…the only way to be sure. Cloud and I agreed on that," he replied. Speaking of Cloud…as Reno looked up, he saw Cloud approaching him.

"Ted says I'm fine," he told Reno, grinning. "No concussion. Your turn now."

"Okay," Reno said, placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder as he passed him, walking over to where Ted was stationed. Rude and Elena exchanged a glance, as they both noticed Reno's hand lingering a moment longer than it should have, along with the smoldering gaze going on between the two.

"They are _so_ going to do it," Elena whispered to Rude, grinning excitedly. Rude said nothing, but stood there silently, smirking. Elena attempted to regain her composure, now that Cloud was within earshot. "Uh, thanks for your help, Cloud," Elena told him, smiling.

"Yeah," Rude echoed. "Well done. You're very…thorough."

Cloud laughed. "I told Reno…it was probably overkill, but…"

"But," Elena interrupted, smiling, "probably necessary, right?"

"Yeah, probably," Cloud replied, chuckling.

Reno shuffled back over to the group, apparently done being examined by the medic. He sighed in an exaggerated fashion.

"Well?" Cloud inquired. "What's the verdict? Did Ted find your brain?" he cracked, laughing.

Reno grinned. "Nothing wrong with my brain, yo," he replied. "But I do have a mild case of heatstroke, apparently. Which means, I'm fucking grounded." He frowned, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"Well, that's that," Elena said. "Plan B. Rufus said to put you two up at the inn in Junon, if Reno wasn't able to fly you back the same night. We don't have room for five in this chopper, only four."

"What?" Reno and Cloud blurted simultaneously. They both exchanged a look, as Reno continued. "That's…well, I mean that sucks that I can't fly, but…the inn? Really?"

"Don't worry," Rude interjected, smirking. "You'll have separate rooms, of course."

"Oh," Reno murmured, clearly disappointed.

"Rude'll fly you both up there now," Elena offered. "Ted and I will wait here for him to return…you guys get some rest, and please…take showers?"

"Okay, okay," Reno replied, chuckling. "I get it, we smell. _Bad_." They followed Rude to the chopper, and were quickly piloted to upper Junon.

* * *

Later on, after Reno and Cloud had checked into their respective rooms, showered and changed, they met in the hotel bar, in the downstairs lobby - as they had agreed to do earlier. Reno was suddenly appreciative that Elena had nagged him to pack extra clothing. He briefly wondered if Cloud had done the same.

Reno sat at the bar, sipping his drink, and waiting for Cloud. He looked up just as Cloud entered; Cloud had indeed packed a change of clothing himself, and Reno couldn't stop staring. The blond was wearing tight jeans, combat boots, and a fitted black t-shirt. A simple outfit, but Cloud wore it well. _Gods, did he ever wear it well_, Reno thought, unable to focus on anyone else in the room but Cloud.

"You're doing it again, Reno," Cloud said, as he sat on the barstool next to Reno.

"Doing what?" Reno inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Staring at me," Cloud replied, blushing slightly.

"Can't stop," Reno murmured, putting an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "I want to kiss you…"

"Then do it," Cloud whispered, leaning in toward Reno.

"But…you didn't order your drink yet," Reno argued, brushing his lips over Cloud's, kissing him softly.

"That's okay," Cloud replied. "We can have a bottle of something sent up." He looked at Reno knowingly, as he stood up from his seat, and signaled the bartender.

Reno paled, as he began to realize what Cloud was hinting at. "Sent up….where?" Reno asked dumbly.

"Up to my room," Cloud replied, as he placed his order with the bartender, for wine service to his room. "It's room 232," Cloud told the bartender. "Thank you!"

"Let's go, Reno," Cloud urged, grabbing the Turk's hand, and practically dragging him toward the staircase.

"Yeah," Reno murmured, hoping that his growing hard-on didn't prevent him from getting up the damned stairs in the first place. _It's going to be a **long **night_, Reno thought, grinning.

* * *

**Um, yeah. Bit of a tease, here - I was planning to have a wee bit of lemon in this chapter, but...looks like it'll be in chapter 5. :) Yay sexual tension!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Lemon! Finally. XD**

**Um...this is probably the longest lemon I've ever written, I think. And I'm pretty sure it's the only time I've written an entire chapter that was basically ALL lemon.**

**Warnings for this chapter - well, obviously - lemon, bit of langugage, and extreme, unbridled sappiness. I get carried away when writing these two. :)**

* * *

Reno barely realized he was still clutching the glass of whiskey in his hand, as Cloud led him up the staircase to his room. Cloud fumbled with his room key, and after a brief, yet eternal moment, finally opened the door. Looking down, Reno finally noticed the glass tumbler in his hand. "Forgot to leave this in the bar," he murmured. "I really should put this down—"

He was interrupted by Cloud, who had turned quickly, and - in a haze of lust - grabbed Reno by his shoulders, giving him a fiery kiss. As Reno was thrown off balance, the contents of his glass spilled – mostly down the front of Cloud's shirt, and onto the crotch of Reno's pants. The Turk gasped slightly, at the icy sensation hitting his groin. Then he looked up at Cloud; his tight-fitting shirt now covered with cold whiskey and half-melted ice, which made it cling even more to Cloud's chiseled abs and chest. He sucked in his breath sharply at the sight.

"Gaia, Cloud," Reno gasped, nearly dropping his glass on the floor. "Um, sorry – your shirt – it's wet, sorry – " he stammered awkwardly.

"Yes. My shirt is wet," Cloud observed, smirking, as he peeled the garment off, and threw it on the floor. "So I might as well…let it dry."

"You," Reno hissed through gritted teeth, pulling a now-shirtless Cloud toward him, "are the biggest fucking tease I have ever met…"

"Me?" Cloud said, feigning innocence and smirking. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing. Everything. Just…being _you_, Cloud," Reno murmured, pushing the blond toward the bed.

"I think you're delirious," Cloud told Reno in a teasing tone, as he eased himself down onto the bed. "You know, from the heatstroke."

"Yeah, I'm delirious," Reno muttered, grinning as he hovered over Cloud. "Deliriously crazy over _you_." He lowered himself, pressing his body down into Cloud's, grinding onto him as he kissed him.

"Reno," Cloud moaned, his insistent hands roaming up Reno's ass, then traveling up his back. "I…don't want to rush this…"

"Neither do I, Cloud," Reno murmured, running his tongue along Cloud's collarbone. "Neither do I. So, we don't have to…let's just…"

"Take our time," Cloud whispered. He yanked at Reno's shirttail, and pulled the garment up and over the Turk's head, removing it, and tossing it to the side. Skin on skin…the two men simultaneously gasped at the sensation, as they lay chest to chest.

"Gods, Cloud," Reno muttered. "As much as I want to take things slow, I may fucking come in my pants before you know it."

"You can't do that," Cloud responded, grinning, ghosting his fingertips over Reno's back. "I won't let you."

"Bossy," Reno observed, chuckling. "I like that. Didn't expect that out of you."

Cloud wrinkled his nose at Reno as he laughed. "I get that a lot. People think I'm the shy and retiring type," he said, kissing and nuzzling Reno's neck. "I assure you I'm not."

"You're not like that with me, anyways," Reno noted. As much as the Turk didn't want to rush things with Cloud, he was becoming desperate with need, and unconsciously began fumbling with Cloud's pants.

"Are you…ready for this?" Cloud whispered shyly, stroking Reno's back.

"Cloud," Reno replied seriously, kissing him tenderly. "I've been ready for this for longer than you think."

"So have I," Cloud groaned, leaning into the kiss. "You have no idea."

Reno chuckled. "I guess I really _don't_ have any idea," he replied, caressing Cloud's jawbone with his fingers. "So tell me."

"Tell you…what?" Cloud asked, gasping as he felt Reno's hand slide down inside the waist of his pants, fingers brushing against the bones of his hip. "Gaia, Reno. You keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to talk. At all."

"Sorry," Reno murmured with a grin. Although, of course, he really wasn't sorry. Not in the least bit. "I'll stop. For now."

Cloud chuckled. This was turning into a game of cat-and-mouse, and he found he was rather enjoying it. "Well," Cloud continued, in a soft drawl. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Reno replied, leaning over Cloud, who was still lying on his back. "I mean…I know when I started taking notice of you," he said, grinning.

"Yeah?" Cloud commented, suddenly interested. "And when was that?"

"Hey, I thought you were going to tell me stuff," Reno protested, kissing Cloud hungrily. His groin stirred again impatiently; pillow talk was all well and good, but Reno was consumed with a burning need for Cloud; to enter him, to possess him entirely - and be possessed by Cloud in return, to drown in his heat. Reno's patience was growing thin, but his desire for Cloud was not.

Cloud was similarly frustrated. While he didn't want to rush into anything – with Reno, or anyone – there was something about being with Reno that just felt so perfectly balanced and _right_. Cloud had never experienced this with anyone else before, and was nearly overcome by his emotions at the realization.

_I don't mind making small talk_, Cloud thought, a bit fretful, _but I can't hold out much longer. I'm fucking dying here._

"Okay," Reno finally answered, "I'll tell you. It was…right around the time you got Fenrir." This was met with a guffaw from Cloud.

"No, seriously!" Reno insisted, laying his head in the curve of Cloud's shoulder. "I don't know what it was, I just started…seeing you differently. You know. We weren't enemies anymore, not really, so I started seeing you as someone I could be…friends with. Or something more."

"Something more sounds good," Cloud murmured. He snaked an arm around Reno's waist, and, cupping his chin, captured his lips in a slow, languorous kiss. "Mmm," he groaned, savoring the taste of cigarettes, whiskey, and an unmistakable maleness that was distinctly and uniquely _Reno_.

"What…what about you?" Reno whispered. He really wanted to dispense with the conversation, and let his body do the talking, but suddenly felt he _had_ to know, curiosity being one of Reno's biggest weaknesses.

"What _about_ me, Reno?" Cloud replied, bemused. He toyed with Reno's ponytail, his hand wandering up to the tie that secured it, and began unknotting it.

"I meant," Reno continued, "when did you…you know, start checking me out and stuff?" he asked, grinning.

"Huh," Cloud murmured, leaning back on the bed, thinking for a moment. "Well…this will definitely sound strange…but I think I had the hots for you around the time you…dropped the plate on Sector 7."

"Well shit," Reno muttered, frowning. "You had to bring _that_ up? Talk about a cold fucking shower, yo." He extricated himself from Cloud, and sat up on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. "I really didn't want to think about that…ever again, really. But definitely not _tonight_."

"Shit," Cloud murmured apologetically. He sat up on the bed, and got into a kneeling position, coming up behind Reno, and putting his arms around his shoulders. Kissing his bare shoulder, Cloud whispered an apology. "I'm sorry, Reno," he told him. "I didn't mean anything by that, I swear. I just…well, you asked, you know?"

"I know," Reno replied wearily. "I know. I did ask. I just…didn't expect that answer, I guess."

"Could you let me finish?" Cloud asked, forcing Reno to look at him. "Please." Reno nodded, and motioned for Cloud to go on.

"It was…strange, you know," Cloud continued. "Because you know, I wasn't quite myself then. To say the least," he said, chuckling. "Anyway. I had no real memory of you from before…but, I _thought_ I did. It wasn't my memory at all, of course, but it was Zack's memory. And…his memory didn't quite jive with what I felt in my heart when I saw you that day."

"What…what did you feel, Cloud?" Reno asked, feeling unable to breathe.

"I felt…well, a lot of things," Cloud admitted. "I was angry that you were fighting against me…when all I wanted to do that day, was jump you."

Reno laughed aloud. "Ha!" he cackled. "No, that's cute Cloud! I think that's funny. And that is definitely _your_ impression of me, not Zack's. I guess it's no secret to you…that Zack and I didn't always see eye to eye."

"Yeah, I'd heard that," Cloud replied dryly, smirking. He quickly recalled a few of Zack's more animated 'complaints' about the redheaded Turk, and smiled wistfully at the memory.

"But this…thing I have for you…it might have started even before that, actually," Reno continued, grinning at Cloud. "I remember when Rude and I were reviewing security tapes…and I seem to recall a certain sexy Chocobo-head breaking into headquarters, and stealing a motorcycle and a truck…"

"Chocobo-head!" Cloud protested, laughing. "Seriously, Reno…comments like that, aren't going to help you get to your goal," he murmured, sliding his hands up Reno's backside, causing a pleasured moan to escape his lips. Reno hooked a leg around Cloud's thigh, pulling him in closer, as he ground his pelvis up against Cloud's.

"And just what is my goal, Cloud?" Reno purred, his hands wandering down to Cloud's pants, slowly unbuttoning them.

"Th-that," Cloud stammered, swallowing hard, as he felt Reno's hand enclosing his shaft. "Getting…into…my pants," he gasped. "Wasn't that your goal?"

"Pretty much," Reno admitted, sliding Cloud's pants off with one hand, while stroking Cloud with the other. "Besides…I did call you a _sexy_ Chocobo-head, didn't I?" he asked, grinning.

"You did," Cloud agreed, nodding his head. "Oh Gaia, Reno. I want you…" he panted.

"I want you too, Cloud," Reno whispered. "So, so badly. I want to make this…as perfect as I can, for both of us. I want to make you feel _good_."

"I'm feeling pretty damned good right now," Cloud muttered, tugging at the waistband of Reno's pants. "But I want to see you. All of you. Let's get these pants off," he ordered.

"Yes _sir_," Reno whispered, leaning back on the bed as Cloud began removing Reno's pants, in what seemed like agonizing slow-motion. "Gaia, Cloud," Reno complained, shifting impatiently. "Just take 'em off, damn it!"

Cloud laughed, as he kneeled over Reno's reclining form, and _slowly_ eased each pant leg off, finally removing the pants and tossing them to the floor. He knelt over Reno again, and took another look at him, fully nude, splayed on the bed. The sight before him, made him gasp.

"What's wrong?" Reno asked, reaching up to gently stroke Cloud's face.

"Nothing," Cloud replied, placing his hands on Reno's shoulders as he straddled him. "You're just…so beautiful, Reno. I can't stop looking at you."

Taken aback a bit by Cloud's words, Reno blushed. "Um…wow. Thanks, Cloud," Reno whispered. "Nobody's ever called me that before."

"Well, then everyone else is an idiot," Cloud replied, kissing Reno. Removing himself, he sat up in a kneeling position again, as he lowered his head down toward Reno's abdomen, licking a trail down toward his navel.

"Shit," Reno gasped. "Fuckin' tease."

"I'm _not_," Cloud protested softly, his breath ghosting over Reno's erection. "Really…I'm not." With a grin, Cloud began slowly licking Reno's length, and without any warning, began deep-throating him, adding his hand to the action as he began pumping Reno.

"Sweet fucking Shiva," Reno groaned, arching his back, as he fisted the bedcovers. "Don't…don't make me come, Cloud, not yet," he begged, gasping.

"Why not?" Cloud inquired innocently, inserting a finger up Reno's ass, and slowly worked it in and out, while his other hand continued stroking Reno's cock. The effect was immediate, as if someone had touched Reno with a hot fireplace poker.

"Oh my _gods_, Cloud!" Reno yelped, writhing and thrashing on the bed. "You're torturing me," he said accusingly, grinning. "And you're fucking _enjoying_ it, aren't you."

"Yep," Cloud replied briefly, grinning. He removed the finger, and moved himself up Reno's body, kissing him roughly. Reno snaked an arm around Cloud's waist, and flipped him over on his back, rubbing his erection onto Cloud's.

"Fuck, Reno," Cloud groaned. "Now…who's torturing who?" he stammered.

"I…I can't hold out any longer, Cloud," Reno muttered. "Seriously. I want…inside…you," he stuttered, suddenly unable to complete a sentence.

"Yeah," Cloud replied, nodding. "I'm…I'm ready for you, Reno." The Turk felt his heart beating even more rapidly, and prayed he wouldn't pass out from excitement and anticipation.

"Okay," was all Reno said in reply. Hands shaking, he rifled through his pants pockets for the small container of lube he'd tucked in there earlier – just in case.

"You always carry that with you?" Cloud observed dryly, smiling, as he tried to put Reno at ease. Cloud was starting to feel nervous as well, but was attempting to ignore his anxiety_. I've never gotten this worked up over anyone, ever_, he mused.

"I…uh….no, I just thought…maybe we'd need it tonight," Reno stammered, as he knelt in between Cloud's thighs, and fumbled with the container. "You know, just in case…"

"Good to be prepared," Cloud whispered, as he inched himself down closer to Reno.

"Yeah," Reno breathed, groaning with need as he slicked himself with the substance, and slid a lube-covered digit into Cloud, who moaned at the sudden intrusion, arching his back. "More," he demanded. Reno responded by inserting a second digit, then a third, slowly and carefully working them in.

"Ahh!" Cloud gasped, moving his ass downward, in time with Reno's thrusting fingers. "I want you, Reno. Now. Please," he pleaded.

Withdrawing his fingers, Reno nodded, and positioned himself over Cloud, entering him in one fluid motion. He gasped aloud at the sensation as he entered Cloud, as if he were drowning in the heated friction. Cloud wrapped his legs around Reno's waist, and bit down on his shoulder, digging his nails into Reno's back, eliciting a growl from the Turk. "Oh yeah, Cloud," he whispered. "Bite me, baby. Bite me _hard_. Do whatever you want to me. You feel fucking incredible…" Reno broke off into an extended moan, as he picked up the pace, and began thrusting in and out even faster.

"Reno," Cloud hissed, bucking his hips upward to meet Reno, aching with need for more. He stared up at Reno's face; the Turk's eyes were tightly shut, his face contorted in pleasure. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open, as he caught Cloud's stare – time stood still, as the two gazed each other, panting from exertion, their bodies still joined. Reno briefly thought that this must be what it felt like to die, and enter the Lifestream.

"Reno," Cloud repeated, almost sounding pained. He began stroking himself fervently, as he felt Reno slam into him even harder. "Oh, gods, Reno…I'm…right there…I'm gonna…"

"Let me help you," Reno whispered, joining his hand with Cloud's, as the two stroked in unison. "Yeah," Cloud whispered, panting. "Ohh…yeah…ngggh!" he cried as he came, spurting in between his and Reno's clenched hands.

"Cloud…oh, Cloud," Reno whispered, almost whimpering as he felt himself climax. "Holy Shiva." He lay there for a moment, unmoving, before he reluctantly pulled out of Cloud, and lay back on the bed, as Cloud snuggled into his side. Reno smiled down at him, cradling an arm around him.

"So," Reno began, cupping Cloud's chin and forcing him to look up at him. "Um…how was that for ya?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

"You're cute, Reno," Cloud replied, smirking. He kissed Reno gently on the lips, and touched his fingertips to Reno's face, before he answered. Gazing steadily into Reno's eyes, Cloud said, "It…was nothing short of perfect. _You're_ perfect." He kissed Reno again.

Reno laughed. "I'm far from perfect, Cloud," he remarked, smiling. "But you…you're pretty damned perfect - perfect for me, anyway." He hugged Cloud tightly into his side, pulling the comforter up over them both.

"You know what I think?" Reno said suddenly, staring down at Cloud, kissing his forehead.

"That you're falling in love with me?" Cloud replied drowsily, smiling.

Reno stared. "How'd you know I was going to say that?" he demanded.

"Because," Cloud answered, kissing Reno on the cheek. "Because…that's what _I _was going to say." He smiled again, before he laid his head back down on Reno's chest, and drifted off to sleep.

Reno lay there for a few moments afterward, grinning like an idiot. _Yep_, he thought briefly, in those moments before sleep took over. _Nothing short of perfect._


End file.
